The art of free float fishing is known as shown for example in W. V. Johnson et al.-U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,146 issued Nov. 9, 1965. Thus, a rig is attached to a float and allowed to drift without restriction by a retrieval line.
However, a fisherman has not been able with prior art free floating rigs to easily throw the rig considerable distances with accuracy into a desired fishing site.
Also, retrieval of prior art free floating rigs has been a problem, not only because of difficulty in finding small round floats, but because they may also be submerged by large fish or are likely to get caught in brush or snags of various sorts.
It is pertinent to keep the line from being snarled or snagged particularly when fishing near a bank under brush or the like or when attempting to throw a rig into a desired location.
Also it is pertinent if throwing a rig to keep backlash and snap out of the action since it will dislodge delicate bait such as a minnow.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide improved free floating fishing rigs.